1. Field of the Invention
The prevent invention generally relates to network security. More specifically, the present invention relates to Virtual Private Networks and deep packet inspection.
2. Related Art
Tunnel based VPN traffic has been limited to simple layer 3 and layer 4 security policy semantics. Previously, these semantics have not been capable of providing specific network resource level security policy founding layers 5 through 7 of the open systems interconnection (OSI) reference model. There is a need in the art for providing a more secure VPN connection.